Just Another Day At the Job
by a380fan
Summary: A oneshot. Songfic to Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars'. BoothBrennan romance. A young girl was found raped and beheaded. BB are on their way to arrest the monster the girls own father.


Just a little one-shot. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fox, Bones, Snow Patrol, Interscope records, or any related entity.  
** ----------------------------------------------------  
****Just Another Day At the Job**

_ Opening guitar _

They sat in the Suburban. The sirens off, a crushing silence between them. Each lost in thoughts over the case. How such a monstrosity could be committed by a victim's father. The case in question was the kidnapping of Marie Ann Gregov, a eight year old girl who had lived in a small, close-knit, suburban community. She had been a competitive swimmer.

Today, over a week and a half into the case they were making the arrest. Her body had been found, horribly decomposed, decapitated, and as they discovered later, raped. The monster was her father; someone who she called her 'best friend' according to her family, neighbors and friends.

The case had affected both of them heavily. Booth reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. They had been romantically involved for a few months at this point and they both knew each other like the back of their hands.

_ We'll do it all,  
Everything,  
On our own _

"Hey Tempe," He said, his voice depressed and downtrodden, not angry… yet.

"Yes Seeley?"

"Let's catch this bastard." She nodded her head in agreement, his hand comforting her quite sufficiently.

_ We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

The Chevy pulled up outside of the home. They both hesitated in the car, before both casting each other reassuring looks and stepping out into the autumn air. A light wind picked up yellow-gold leaves from the path under them as they approached the house.

Booth hesitated then rapped on the door with his fist; his pre-arrest knock. Mrs. Gregov opened the door, her face falling.

_ If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, why are you here? Do you have news? Have you caught the monster who did this to my daughter?"

"Is Mr. Gregov here?" Booth asked ignoring her question.

"Yes, one second…" She called into the house and a moment later he appeared.

"Have you caught the man?" He asked the moment he saw them.

"Yes. Step outside please." His face paled but he complied.

_ I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

"Antony Gregov, you are under arrest for the kidnapping, rape, and murder of Marie Ann Gregov. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you can not afford one, one will be provided to you by the state for no cost. You have…" He read the murderer his Miranda rights as he cuffed him, making the cuffs tighter than they needed to be.

_ Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

The anger in Booth's voice grew as he read the man his rights and cuffed him. He roughly escorted him down the path to the Suburban's rear-passenger door. He shoved him in the car, using a bit too much force. Booth slammed the door and crossed in front to get in. Brennan did likewise. They pulled away, leaving a disbelieving, hysterical Mrs. Gregov in the doorway to her home. Neighbors watched as Booth turned on the sirens as they headed back towards the highway.

_ If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

----------------------------------------

They sat at a booth in Wong Foo's, two heavy drinks on the table. They sat reflecting on what kind of world they lived in. They finished the drinks and paid. Neither were hungry in the least and neither wanted to take a cab back to their, hers that night, apartment.

_ Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

They pulled up outside and quietly made their way upstairs. She unlocked the door and let him in before locking it again. She opened the liquor cabinet and carried a bottle of scotch and two glasses back to the couch to join Booth.

_ Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

They sat quietly, both unable to remove the same depressing thoughts from their mind. Brennan was leaning against Booth, her head resting above his heart. He opened his mouth to speak.

_ If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"I can't fathom a father doing that to his own kid." Booth said, emotions heavy in his voice. "Sometimes I think I, we need to get away. To separate ourselves from this for a few days at least. Because, as much as we say they don't, these cases effect us, they get to us."

_ Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

They sat in the quiet, she agreed with him completely. She just didn't feel like talking. She stood and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt of Booth's. She crawled into bed, letting her head hit the soft down pillows. Booth came in right after her. He changed out of his suit pants and shirt and put on a pair of his pajama pants, he crawled into bed next to her.

_ All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her next to him, keeping her in his arms. She leaned back, resting her head against his chest. They laid there for what felt like hours, neither able to sleep.

_ I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

"Hey Tempe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you so much there is not a word to describe it."

"I feel the same for you Seeley." He tightened his hug.

"I know you think it's dumb but, do you want to get married?"

"For you Seeley, yes. I would love to get married."

Booth smiled and pulled her into an even tighter hug. He turned her around and kissed her, she returned the kiss fully. They parted and laid back, seeking comfort from a cruel, cold world in each other's arms.

_ If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review. The song is 'Chasing Cars' by the Snow Patrol.

-a380fan


End file.
